Bun Bun on the Way!
Bun Bun on the Way! is a season 85 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Snowball *Morton and Mix *Bushy *Pranky Featuring *Ginger Vanilla/Honey *Oak Nut *Agaric *Cheep Appearances *Squabbles *Daphne *Minty *Tycoon *Lustly *Vinyl Scar *Lucy Clover *Flippy *Shiny Twinkle *Taupe *D *Amaranth *Liza *Susan Plot Morton and Mix sneak up into Flippy's house for pranks, while Pranky goes to Lucy's bedroom by climbing a window. Bushy goes to the kitchen, but his feet get slightly burned because he stands on a kitchen stove, so he quickly pours some water on his feet. After that, Bushy goes to another room while The Prank Duo are inside the bathroom. Bushy walks to Lucy's bedroom but stops as he meets The Prank Duo. When the trio start fighting, some loud noises come from Lucy's bedroom. The trio go inside and see Pranky throwing some pies to their faces and laughing at them, until Morton and Mix throw pies to Pranky. They all start fighting by throwing pies, but not much later, Bushy accidentally pushes a bowling ball that begins rolling to a pet bed where Snowball sleeps on. The bowling ball begins crushing and squeezing Snowball. Pranky, Bushy, Morton and Mix then stop fighting and go to Snowball to know if he is okay, however he dies after his last breath. Panickingly, they all try to quickly save the rabbit's life but fail. Morton has an idea to replace Snowball, he grabs a bucket of white paint and tries to paint Pranky. But, Pranky refuses and scolds them. When they hear a sound of an open door, they all begin panicking and Pranky paints himself as his only choice. After Pranky paints himself, The Prank Duo pick up the dead Snowball and jump through the window while Bushy climbs down from it. Lucy opens her bedroom and is surprised to see its condition, however she's happy to see Snowball (actually Pranky). Flippy looks at him, curious that his body looks unusual. Lucy thinks that Snowball is heavy after eating some carrots, but she doesn't really care and hugs Snowball. Meanwhile at Morton and Mix's house, Morton gives the dead Snowball CPR while Mix works on his mixtures. Bushy is confused and asks why he, along with the others, must save Snowball's life. Morton tells him that if Lucy sees her pet dead, she will unleash her wrath and cause a great chaos. After hearing that, Bushy silently begins crying. Mix finishes his job and pours his mixture on the dead Snowball. However, nothing happens except for a groaning sound. The Prank Duo decide to search for another white rabbit at a pet store instead of making another mixture. Back at Pranky, he's acting like an ordinary rabbit, but still gets scared whenever Lucy gets mad. Lucy and Flippy are now going to another dimension while leaving Ginger along with his younger brother, Oak, and his friends, Cheep and Agaric are at Flippy's house. They four promise to take care of Snowball before Lucy walks away and goes to a dimensional portal along with Flippy. When they leave, Ginger and Agaric smirk evilly at Snowball (Pranky). Meanwhile, Morton and Mix ask Squabbles if there's a white rabbit with blue eyes, however Squabbles tells them that white rabbits with blue eyes are rare and nobody has seen them. Feeling despair, The Prank Duo leave the pet store and go to Bushy, who is sitting on a bench at the park. Bushy hides the dead Snowball with a baby carriage, while Daphne walks up to him as she was amazed that he has become a father. Daphne gives a kiss to Bushy and walks away. Bushy sighs in relief but is shocked when seeing Mix angry at him. The scene switches to show Morton who closes his eyes as Mix beats up Bushy off-screen. Not much later, the scene switches back to show Bushy who has gotten bad injuries and his whole body has become box-shaped. Mix grabs the baby carriage and walks away in anger. At Flippy's house, Pranky gets tied to a chair at the dining room while Ginger and Agaric make some soup for him. Ginger pours some vegetables, bat wings, oil, socks and insects while Agaric pours some toxic fishes and poisonous mushrooms in the soup. Oak gets an idea and pours dead lizards in the soup to make the soup taste "delicious". They three laugh evilly and Pranky silently screams as well as cries. Later at the forest, Bushy is sitting on a stump while bandaging his whole body. Morton is searching for some white rabbits in rabbit holes but never finds them. Mix, however, gets chased by numerous critters. Morton saves Mix from the critters but a moose throws him into pile of rocks, making his spine and leg break in the process. Tycoon is seen shoving some rocks into a furnace. He's then confused when he sees Morton, so he throws him to the ground. Mix walks up to him with scratches and blood on his whole body, while Bushy is laughing at them both, but this results in Mix throwing a squirrel into his mouth. When Bushy spits it out, lots of pimples appear on his face, so he begins scratching the pimples only to make it much worse as the pimples bleed. Morton and Mix then bring Bushy to a hospital. Meanwhile at the kitchen, Ginger is still cooking some soup along with his younger brother and his friends as the four pour some more messy things into the soup. Pranky tries to get away from them all, but his hands are tied by ropes, making him unable to escape. Not much later, Ginger brings the soup to Pranky. Pranky sees that the soup is colored brownish green and it smells like skunk spray and rotten meat. Oak opens Pranky's mouth widely while Agaric and Ginger pour the soup on him off-screen. After visiting the hospital, Bushy, Morton and Mix are seen walking away from hospital after their injuries were cured by Minty, who works as a doctor. The trio sigh in sadness after wasting a long time searching for a white rabbit. Bushy sees a white rabbit with blue eyes inside a cage beside Lustly, who is selling some pets on a sidewalk. The trio want to buy it, but the price is in the form of kisses instead of money. Lustly wants to smooch one of them, but Bushy quickly shakes his head, Mix walks backwards, and Morton hides behind a tree. Lustly sighs in despair and throws the white rabbit to a trash can. The trio quickly change their minds and one of them will smooch her if someone loses on rock-paper-scissors. Lustly hears them and becomes excited. The trio then play rock-paper-scissors. Bushy ends up picking scissor while The Prank Duo picked rocks. Bushy loses the game and thus he must smooch Lustly. He gulps nervously as Lustly walks up to him and begins smooching him. Morton and Mix put shades on their eyes. Not much later, Lustly gives the cage with the white rabbit with blue eyes in it to The Prank Duo. They're both happy, but Bushy barfs up inside a trash can because of what Lustly did. At Flippy's house, the trio are back along with the white rabbit with blue eyes in a cage. However, Bushy sees Ginger and his friends inside the house, making the trio afraid that Ginger will tell Lucy about her pet being actually dead. So, the trio climb to a window that leads them to the bathroom. When they're inside the bathroom, they see Pranky barfing into the toilet. He then tells them that Ginger and his friends poured some disgusting soup into his mouth while laughing evilly. Morton and Mix get disgusted by it. Bushy has an idea about how to get rid of Ginger and his friends. He disguises as Doppler and walks to the doorstep. He rings the doorbell and waits until Cheep opens the door, then Bushy asks to interview him along with his friends. However, Ginger isn't interested in him and says, "Screw it up, bro. It's just crap.", then he closes the door. But, Bushy holds it and desperately asks to interview them all as he's very serious. Meanwhile, Morton puts the cage beside a fridge and Mix peeks at Ginger. Bushy nervously asks Ginger, "What's your favorite thing that you do when you are alone?" Ginger answers him by saying, "Well, my favorite thing is... WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE THIS PLACE AND GO TO FUCKING HELL, YOU SON OF BITCH?!", and slamming the door. Mix gets surprised after seeing that moment, so he quickly tells Morton to get back (using hand signals). Morton grabs Mix and runs over to the bathroom. Bushy jumps to the same room from the window. They sigh in relief. When Ginger goes back to the kitchen, he finds the white rabbit. However, instead of taking care of it, he puts it inside the soup, as Oak wants to chop the white rabbit with a butcher knife. Agaric tells them to burn the white rabbit inside an oven instead of chopping it. Ginger and Oak agree with him, so they put the white rabbit inside the oven and turn it on. They all begin laughing evilly. Meanwhile at the bathroom, Mix and Bushy are gasping in fear while Morton closes his ears as he's slowly losing his sanity, then not much later, Morton begins screaming in fear. Cheep walks up to Agaric and says, "Hey, do you guys hear that?" The bathroom door is then blasted through him, Agaric and Oak, making them end up being pinned on the wall. Morton comes out with an angry face, while Ginger grabs a spear from the soup and gets ready to fight the angry bull. Mix becomes so nervous and bites his fingernails while Pranky and Bushy are watching the scene. The fight scene takes place at the living room where Morton throws a TV and sharp objects to Ginger, but Ginger slices them all into pieces. After that, he throws his spear to the floor and fights Morton by using his karate skills. Morton blocks his attacks and snaps his neck, but Ginger snaps his neck back and kicks Morton's face. Mix still bites his fingernails until he runs out of said fingernails. So, he grabs Pranky's hand and bites his fingernails instead. Morton still fights against Ginger until Ginger kicks his stomach. Morton falls down on the floor and Ginger is about to kill him with his spear, but Pranky blasts him with a fire extinguisher. This causes Ginger to end up being pinned on the wall and a bookshelf to crush him. Mix helps Morton get up and bandage him. The pranksters are relieved by everything that they've done, then they all high-five each other, but Lucy opens the door with a shocked face along with the others. Vinyl Scar says, "Welp, that's really BASS'd up.", and laughs for a minute. Lucy walks up to the pranksters and grabs her magical wand, while Morton explains everything to her and closes his eyes along with the other pranksters, as Lucy's aura wand turns green. Not much later, Lucy laughs at them along with Flippy, Shiny Twinkle and Vinyl Scar. She tells the confused pranksters, "Oh my gosh! That was the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!". Shiny Twinkle tells them the truth about the dead Snowball being actually a dough with cotton fabric. Also, Ginger and his friends, when inside the house, are actually slacking off instead of taking care of Snowball. Bushy faints after doing all those things to replace Snowball, Pranky says "What?" for long time, Mix gives a thumbs-up to them, while Morton lies on the floor and laughs menacingly as he completely loses his sanity. Mix then asks Lucy where the real Snowball is. She points to the basement. Snowball and his allies come out with vomit all over their bodies. Liza smells like skunk spray, Taupe has a lot of fish bones on his fur, while Amaranth has gotten a black eye and is missing his tooth. Mix doesn't know what happened to them, but at least the pranksters can go home. Mix grabs the insane Morton, fainted Bushy and confused Pranky to his and Morton's house while Lucy waves at him. When arriving at their house, Mix opens the door and sees numerous critters waiting for him and wanting to kill him. The iris closes as Mix says, "Dammit.", and he's attacked by the critters off-screen. Fates Deaths *Snowball (dough with cotton fabric) gets crushed and squeezed by a bowling ball. *The white rabbit is burned. (debatable) *Mix is killed by numerous critters. (off-screen) *Pranky, Bushy and Morton are possibly killed by numerous critters. (debatable) Injuries *Bushy is beaten up by Mix and his body becomes box-shaped, gains an allergic reaction to a squirrel making pimples appear on his face which he then scratches to the point of bleeding, and then faints at the end of the episode. *Mix gets attacked by numerous critters. *Morton gets thrown by a moose and has his spine and leg broken in the process, his face and stomach get kicked by Ginger, and he ends up losing all of his sanity. *Pranky barfs on a toilet. *Oak, Cheep and Agaric get pinned into a wall by a bathroom door that was blasted by Morton. *Ginger gets pinned into a wall by a fire extinguisher and gets crushed by a bookshelf. Trivia *All of the starring characters die (mostly debatable, though) in this episode, while featuring and appearance characters are still alive. However, the real Snowball is listed as having a starring role and is still alive. *It's revealed that Bushy is allergic to squirrels, Pranky can act like an ordinary rabbit, Morton is afraid of critters (rabbit) getting killed, and Mix can get jealous when he sees someone getting kissed by his ex-girlfriend and is hated by numerous critters. *D can be seen buying a turtle at Squabbles's pet store. Meanwhile, Susan can be seen sleeping on a sofa when Ginger was fighting against Morton. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 85 episodes